


Good for You

by hole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Age Play, Anal Sex, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Armitage Hux, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, For the most part, Kylo is nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Smut, Soft Kylux, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kylo Ren, Vanilla, everyone is soft, i think, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hole/pseuds/hole
Summary: Hux needs help, and so of course, he calls Kylo. They both get something they least expected.





	Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I've never posted anything anonymously so lol! Anyway I'm kind of uncomfy posting this on my regular account so I'm just gonna post it here. I'm actually kind of proud of it? Even if it hasn't been edited at all and might suck! Anyway, this contains /slight/ age play so if that's not your thing, this fic is not for you! Nonetheless, please enjoy and leave kudos and comments they make me so happy.
> 
> Xoxo
> 
> EDIT: nvm im taking this out of anonymous bc im an attention whore

Kylo Ren, at the moment, was at Starbucks, chatting with his co-worker Poe Dameron. The two had decided to meet up after work for some coffee and pastries-- and of course, to catch up. They had worked together for a long time, and had become fast friends. Work was a fucking nightmare, so it was nice to get a coffee and enjoy the warm atmosphere. 

 

“Did you see Phasma’s new haircut?” Poe grinned, as they gossiped about people at work. It was as if they were two high-schoolers again; living off of gossip.

 

Poe began speaking, and was interrupted upon hearing a loud buzz from Kylo’s pocket. He was startled upon feeling his phone buzz in his pocket. “Sorry.” he shrugged sheepishly, and the other gave a forgiving smile.

 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, his eyebrows furrowed upon seeing the contact ‘Hux’ pop up. Clicking on the message, his heart beat fast in his chest. 

  
  


_ 7:34 P.M. HUX: come over _

 

Hux usually never texted in lower-case, so casually.. only when he was….  _ Shit.  _ Guess he was leaving now; but it was for an important reason. That’s what he told himself, at least. Biting his lip, he tapped his foot repeatedly on the dark tiles of the floor. 

 

_ 7:35 P.M. KYLO REN:  _ Right now?

 

_ 7:35 P.M. HUX: please _

 

With shaking hands, he put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at Poe who seemed curious, as well as concerned. “Sorry again. I...uh.. I need to go. Something just came up. Really important.”

 

Poe gave him a flick of his hand, “No problem, dude. We’ll catch up next time.”

 

Kylo gave him an apologetic smile, and then made his way out of the shop, shivering upon feeling the raindrops on his skin. Wearing short-sleeves probably wasn’t a good idea. Fumbling shakily with his keys, he finally unlocked the car and hopped in. See, Hux was his friend. Shall he say… friends with benefits.  _ Extreme  _ benefits. Hux was struggling, and seeing as Kylo was one of his only friends, they agreed on helping Hux when he needed it. Hux had been in deep-depression for awhile now, and to get him out of that, he sheepishly admitted to Kylo that being treated younger than he actually was made him feel better. Kylo knew it as age-play, but Hux didn’t want to admit it. Kylo would care for him, punish him if he was bad, etc. All the norms. 

 

Kylo didn’t think of it as weird.

And whether Hux was in his comfort-space or not; they’d fuck anyway. Hux requested it rough; always. There was nothing more, and they both agreed for  _ no real feelings. _

 

Making it to Hux’s block, he parked his car in one of the empty spaces and made his way up the stairs and to the other man's apartment. Upon making it to the apartment,  _ 34,  _ he knocked, feeling himself grow worrisome. When Hux acted like this, he was definitely in a bad spot and probably wasn’t caring for himself. When there was no answer, he grunted and pulled out his keys, fiddling with it until he found the right one. Unlocking the door, he made his way into the apartment which was dark. No lights. No sounds. It was freezing, too. Hux probably hadn’t put on the heat.

 

“Armie..?” he began, quietly, walking around the apartment and turning on lights as he went. Finally finding the redhead on the couch, staring at nothing at all, he touched the other’s cheek. “Armie.”

 

On the coffee-table was a glass of wine, which looked like it hadn’t been touched. Hux was still wearing his work-clothes. Kylo sighed. 

 

“Did you drink anything?” Hux wasn’t allowed to drink without Kylo’s permission. 

 

“No.”

 

“You promise?”

 

“Yes.” 

 

“You know I don’t like lying.” he sat next to the other and pressed a kiss to his cheek. They were wet from recently crying.

 

“I know.”

 

“Good boy. Do you want a bath?” he nuzzled Hux’s jaw and Hux shivered just slightly.

 

“Please.” Hux replied, and Kylo smiled.

 

“Can you walk or should I pick you up?”

 

“I can walk.” the other got up with a quiet sniff, and they walked into the bathroom.  Kylo turned on the water and got a washcloth and towel. Knowing the other wanted to be taken care of, Kylo walked over to him and began to unbutton his shirt. Taking off his dark blue tie, he then took care of Hux’s pants and underwear with a swift tug. Pressing a kiss to the skin right above Hux’s already-hardening nipples, he turned off the water and helped Hux in. 

 

“I’m going to turn the heat on, I’ll be right back.” Hux nodded timidly.

 

After coming back, he smiled upon seeing Hux relaxing. Getting on his knees, he grabbed the washcloth and dunked it in the water, washing Hux’s face that was sticky from crying. 

 

“Want bubbles?” he finally asked after washing Hux’s face.

 

Hux blushed. “Yes.”

 

Kylo raised a brow. “Yes what?”

 

“Yes, please.” Kylo got up and got the bottle of pink bubbles that were hidden behind all of his lotions. Scented bubblegum, he squirted some in the tub and it began to bubble-up. He could see Hux’s lips twitch up in a smile. 

 

Washing him and even splashing him with bubbles once in awhile, Hux soon opened up and Kylo could gradually see him getting happier; his eyes bright. God, did he love him. But of course, all of those feelings stayed inside him. Hux wasn’t really his. Just friends. With benefits.

 

Washing his hair with strawberry shampoo and lemon body-wash, he helped Hux step out of the tub and get into a fluffy green towel. Lathering him with lavender lotion, he picked him up, ignoring the small squeals of protest that Hux made. Dropping him on the bed with a chuckle, Hux gave him a playful glare. “What was that for?” his eyebrows were furrowed as he lay naked, perfectly shaven on the satin sheets.

 

“You’re just too cute.” he kissed his freckled nose. Hux blushed.

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and walked over to Hux’s closet and dresser. After picking out a shirt--that was his--and sweatpants, he looked over to the other. “What underwear?”

 

Hux blushed as Kylo dug through his underwear drawer, which were filled with colorful and lacy pairs. Most were made for women. 

 

“The pink ones with flowers.” Hux responded, “Please.”

 

“Of course, honey-bug.” Kylo immediately found the pair of undies and walked over to the other, who scrunched his nose.

“Honey-bug?”

 

“Yes?” Kylo grinned.

 

“Why not something else?”

 

“Well, we do have many other options.”

 

Hux groaned, and Kylo made him sit up to put on his underwear. Pulling them up long, pale legs, he let the elastic drop high up so that his ass-cheeks could show. Cupping his small but surprisingly plump ass, Hux gave him a tiny glare and swatted his hands. Kylo only smirked. 

 

After getting Hux dressed into something comfortable, he decided to make some grilled cheese and chicken-noodle soup. Hux’s favorite. Setting Hux on the counter, he began searching for supplies, and found the chicken-noodle soup behind the bread. The cheese was found in the fridge. Looking over at Hux, he watched the other boredly pick at his skin. 

 

“Want to help?”

 

Hux looked up. “Yes.” he hopped down and Kylo began to show him what he needed him to do. Getting a few boxes of fruit from the fridge, he cut them up and watched as Hux put the cheese on bread. 

 

It was quiet, so Kylo turned on the radio to a popular song from the 80s. Hux looked content as he began putting the pieces of bread and cheese in the pan. The soup was already cooking. 

 

“What would you like to watch tonight?” he finally asked, as Hux washed his hands. 

 

“Clueless.”

 

“Alright.” they both sat on the counter and waited for everything to finish cooking. Hux leaned his head on Kylo’s shoulder.

 

“Thank you.” he quietly said, fiddling with the hem of Kylo’s t-shirt.

 

“Anything for you.” 

 

“Stop being cheesy.” Hux shook his head with a giggle.

 

Kylo gave a lopsided grin, and then jumped off the counter to turn off the stove and serve them. After a few moments of Kylo fumbling around with drinks and food, they were seated on the couch, pulling up Netflix. Hux ate timidly at first, but he was obviously quite hungry, so he gobbled everything up quickly as they watched the movie. Hux would laugh from time to time, and it made Kylo feel incredibly warm inside. When Hux was happy, he felt happy. Kylo knew he was getting attached, but wouldn’t admit it to himself.  _ Couldn’t.  _

 

Kylo didn’t care about the movie now, and only stared at Hux who seemed incredibly interested with his eyes locked on the screen. He loved Hux. Really, truly. He wanted more than this silly friends with benefits thing. Kylo wanted the real thing.  _ So bad.  _ Grabbing the remote, he turned the movie down, and Hux looked at him with confusion spread across his face. 

 

“C’mere, Armie.” he began, and Hux was soon seated on his lap, looking at him curiously. 

 

“What?” he asked, dragging a finger down Kylo’s face, tracing the outline of his jaw. 

 

Kylo sighed deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. “I love you, Hux.” he paused, “I know. We agreed, no feelings. But it’s so hard not to fall for you. And I already have. I’m just going to express this to you, because I can’t keep it inside anymore. I’ll understand if you want to stop this arrangement… but I just… I needed to say that.” he let out the breath he was holding and looked at Hux who was still seated in his lap. He was playing with one of Kylo’s curls.

 

“I don’t think you’d want to be with me.”

 

“I do.”

 

“But… I’m...I’m me. Depressed, sad… I can’t be loved. Especially by someone like you. I just.. you would get sick of me. There is so much better, and that’s why I kept it as friends with benefits. Of course I also want you, but I’m so unhappy and I don’t think you’d want a dark gloomy cloud around you.”

 

Kylo kissed Hux’s knuckles. “I don’t care. I love you for the way you are. You’re perfect to me; and when I want someone, I want them. If you don’t want to have something more, don’t feel obligated to. I understand completely and will support you no matter what. It’s just that, I can’t do this anymore. Loving someone when we’re only friends.” he pressed a soft kiss to Hux’s neck.

 

“Okay.” Hux bit his lip, grinding slowly against Kylo.

 

“Okay?”

 

Hux huffed out a laugh, and rolled his eyes. “Kylo Ren, you doofus, please be my boyfriend?”

 

“Of course, babe.” he kissed up Hux’s neck and finally pressed their lips together, as they slowly grinded against each other and kissed passionately. They were already quite horny, the grinding not helping one bit as they kissed each other until they ran out of breath. Kylo could feel himself starting to get hard, as well as Hux, so with a final kiss, he picked the other up and walked swiftly to the bedroom. Closing the door and pressing Hux down on the bed, he lifted Hux’s arms up and took off his shirt. Placing a wet mouth on Hux’s nubs, he flicked them with his tongue, watching as the other let out a breathy gasp. 

 

After twisting and playing with his nipples a bit, he took Hux’s pants off and then flipped him over so his arse was in the air. Hux groaned in protest, but Kylo shushed him, and pulled down his underwear to reveal a perky and pink ass. Throwing off his shirt, Kylo leant down and used both of his thumbs to reveal a tight little hole. Flicking a warm tongue over the crack, he felt himself grow to full hardness upon hearing the little moan Hux made. Licking up and down his crack, he finally stuck his tongue into Hux’s entrance, eating him out as Hux writhed in pleasure. After Kylo decided that Hux was wet enough, he turned the male over, pinching his tip and watching as pre-come squirted out in a blob. With his thumb, he smeared it all over his finger and then pressed it to Hux’s mouth.

 

“Suck.”

 

Hux sucked on the digit, feeling Hux’s tongue lap at his finger as if it was a lollipop. After a moment or two, he removed the fingers and pressed a kiss to Hux’s lips. “Turn over.” Hux complied, turning over with his ass in air, just waiting for Kylo’s cock. “Perfect, and all for me.” Hux let out a whimper at the words, feeling loss when Kylo got up to get some lube and a condom. Applying some to his already wet fingers, he pressed a digit into Hux’s ass and watched him clench. “Relax.” Kylo whispered, and thrust in and out of him with that one finger, curling it and scissoring him before adding another one. After deciding Hux was loose enough, he began putting the condom on. Hux groaned in protest.

 

“No condom.” he heard from the sheets; muffled.

 

Smirking, Kylo threw it to the ground and lathered his cock with lube, watching as Hux visibly shivered. They were both painfully hard, but Kylo was not going to touch Hux until it was absolutely needed. Because it felt so lovely; so much more different than what their sex normally was. It couldn’t be that they were  _ making love.  _ Could it? Opening Hux up with his hands, and then pressing his head to his entrance, he pushed in slowly, grunting as he began to thrust. He threw his head back, balls deep in Hux as they both cried out in pleasure. Obviously they wouldn’t last too long tonight. Meeting up with Kylo’s thrusts, Hux let out cries of pleasure everytime he hit his prostate. 

 

“Kylo… I--I need to come.” he whined out, nimble hands already reaching for his own length that bobbed on his stomach. 

 

“What do you say?” Kylo replied after a moment, kissing on the shell of Hux’s ear and licking it in a possessive manner.

 

“Please, Kylo.”

 

“Good, baby. So good for me.” he wrapped a large hand around Hux and began to jerk him off in fast motions. Soon enough, the other was orgasming with a scream, and then falling limp in his hands. Only moments after, Kylo thrust into Hux’s tight heat and came inside him, slipping out after a moment.

 

They both lie exhausted on Hux’s bed, and Kylo was the first one to get up and get a washcloth. Cleaning Hux up, he then cleaned himself up, and then laid next to the other, watching him take deep breaths.

 

Kylo turned to face him. “Good?”

 

“Perfect. So good.”

 

Kylo pressed a kiss to Hux’s sweaty forehead. “So glad you’re mine.”

 

He snuggled closer to Hux, holding his waist and rubbing circles into his hip bones. 

 

_ “Finally.” _


End file.
